


Done Well and Adequately

by zarabithia



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Community: queer fest, F/F, Schmoop, kinky uses of superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Cassie go on their honeymoon and enjoy splurging and family revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done Well and Adequately

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt at queer_fest: _Any Fandom : Any character. My gaydar's not quite right...it originally pinged me for straight and we all know how that turned out._

_"I do want an expensive honeymoon. Not because I'm extravagant, but because a honeymoon is a solemn, important thing ... a symbol. And it ought to be done -- well, adequately." ~ Arnold Bennett_

The sheets were entirely fluffier than necessary and the pillows far softer than anyone really needed them to be; Kate knew that the amount of money they were paying for the hotel room for the duration of the honeymoon could feed a small country.

She felt guilty about that, really, and Susan's laughing voice mentally reminded Kate loud and clear just how opposed to extravagant weddings Kate had been during her sister's wedding.

And to be fair, the _wedding_ hadn't been extravagant. Not really. It'd been a simple ceremony at a courthouse - just like Kate had always wanted. It had involved Kate in a lavender business suit and Cassie in a creamy peach sun dress (Kate suspected the dress was a compromise to make Scott Lang happy and to keep him from complaining about the whole not-inviting-the-evil-witch-that-was-Cassie's-mother deal) with only their parents present (except for the aforementioned witch and her abusive second husband, both of whom Kate would happily have shot on sight.)

The reception had been equally simple, with Kate's family, Cassie's dad, all the founding members of the Young Avengers (including the stray ex-boyfriend or two), Jessica Jones and her family, "Uncle Tony," "Uncle Hank," a couple of classmates from Cassie's graduate program, and various present day teammates of Kate's, including Clint and Steve, in attendance. They'd had a very simple meal of only enough pizza, cake and Champagne to feed the people in attendance - a nice contrast, Kate had pointed out, to the hordes of food Susan had insisted on at her wedding.

The honeymoon should have been equally simple. But somethings were worth splurging on, Kate figured. And watching her wife - her _wife,_ goodness, was that never going to stop feeling strange and weird and wonderful all at once to say? - bounce giddily on the entirely too elaborate sheets melted some of the guilt Kate had.

Or it distracted her from the guilt, because if Kate was being honest - as every Avenger _should_ be - her wife looked fantastic in that slinky little red piece of cloth doing its best imitation of a slip.

Cassie reached over to the nightstand, picked up her glass and raised it in Kate's direction. "You look like you are having seedy thoughts."

"Always. Is my impressive archer stamina wearing you out, Ant-Girl?"

"On the contrary, Hawkingbird, I am raising a glass in toast to your archer stamina and it's impressive ability to keep up with Pym Particles stamina."

"Okay, I just had a mental image of Hank Pym naked. Way to kill the mood forever."

Cassie's shoulders shook with laughter, and a small drop of wine darkened the hem of her slip as it spilled out of her cup. "And Uncle Hank said such nice things about you at the reception, too."

"That may be true, but I don't ever want to imagine him shrinking down and doing to Janet Van Dyne what you do to me when _you_ shrink."

Cassie laughed again and sat her glass onto the table beside the bed. "Are you saying that's not a fun way to spend your Avengers' meetings?"

"Having impure thoughts about people you call Uncle? No, it's really not." Kate shook her head. "That's not my kink."

Cassie's lips curved into a small smirk. "I'm pretty sure I know all of your kinks by now, Hawkingbird."

"Maybe not all...yet," Kate teased. "Besides, I plan on spending most of the foreseeable future Avengers meetings feeling quietly smug about the fact that these sheets are clearly superior to whatever fluffy nonsense Tony Stark allowed you to jump on as a child."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "I'd point out how silly of a competition that is, but I suspect it is the reason that we are in a hotel room with such a great view."

"Well... when this is over we are going back to _not_ doing our best Paris Hilton impersonation, right? So... last chance for a fluffy bed bounce for as long as you can put up with me."

"I know that Paris Hilton impersonation is your short hand way of saying not being a dizzy headed heiress who cares more about the color of her shoes than her conscience, but I'm pretty sure that nobody is ever going to confuse the two of you." Cassie reached forward with her left hand and wrapped it around Kate's, taking time to finger the matching gold band. Cassie continued quietly, "What we did yesterday kind of cemented that fact. In case you didn't notice, what with the paparazzi trying to get a picture of the 'Gay Bishop Girl' for their mags, and all."

Kate made a face. "They could at least get my sexuality right," she muttered. "I mean, if they are going to be gossipy little leeches who use our sexuality to make a quick buck, the least they could do is get it right."

Cassie gave Kate's hand a squeeze. "Someday, when you are president of your dad's company, you can hold a press conference and inform everyone of the existence of bisexuality."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm saving that for when I'm leading the Avengers," Kate scoffed.

"And Uncle Steve will be so proud of you that he won't even mind that you have been plotting a takeover for years," Cassie teased.

"He's an understanding guy," Kate agreed. "And surprisingly tolerant for a man of his age. So I'm sure he'll understand."

"Well, if some of the rumors are true, it's not so _surprising_..." Cassie pointed out.

"Wait, what? What rumors?" Kate asked.

"The Bucky, Falcon and Uncle Tony rumors?" Cassie supplied. "Seriously, you never heard them?"

"From Billy and Teddy, but I guess I just ignored them as wishful thinking," Kate answered. "And I'm still not sure they weren't. I mean, Bucky and Falcon I can probably buy, but _Tony Stark_ into men? No way."

Cassie stared at her for a minute, before falling back onto the bed and laughing.

"Okay, failing to see the humor," Kate said with a slight twinge of annoyance.

"Kate! Honey, I'm sorry, but ... okay. Look, why do you think I spent so much time bouncing on beds in Uncle Tony's house as a small impressionable child?"

Kate shrugged. "Because he was friends with your dad?"

"Yes, Kate. Because he was _friends_ with my dad."

"Your dad and ... Oh. _Oh._ Really?"

"Yep." At Kate's expression, Cassie chuckled yet again. "Oh, Kate, honey, your gaydar really is broken. Which is pretty funny, all things considered."

"Well, that's true. It originally pinged me for straight and we all know how that turned out," Kate said flippantly. "But more importantly, I now have images of two naked ant-men shrinking and doing unmentionable things, and I am _horrified_."

Cassie reached for Kate's hand - the left one, which someday might stop sending a thrill up Kate's spine, but not today - and tugged lightly. "Let me see if I can put more pleasant images in your mind, Hawkingbird."

Kate showed her enthusiasm for Cassie's plan by quickly slipping underneath the covers and wriggling close to her wife's body.For the rest of the night, there were no further mentions of any ant- _men._


End file.
